epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S4 Teaser Trailer
TWW S4 Teaser Trailer (The screen in black as screams can be heard) Man 1: get off the boat! Man 2: we have guns! We can- (A chomp sound is heard) Man 2: Ahhg! No! Man 1: I'm sorry Bacon! (A splash is heard) ... (A Man is seen walking along the coastline as he walks up to a boat) Man 1:.... (Near the boat is the remains of a devoured man with one eye) Man 1: the water doesn't work fella. (The Man continues to walk along the coastline) ... (Screen shows The Man sitting next to a campfire in the middle of the night) Man 1:... (The sound of an engine can be heard as lights can be seen down the road) Man 1: shit. (The Man grabs his gun and hides behind nearby bushes) (The Man notices his fire is still lit) Man 1: fuck. (A truck gets near the campsite and stops) (Legion, Bob, Dave and Burton come out of the truck) Burton: you think they left? Legion: no...the fires too new, I'd say they're hiding. Bob: sir, we have other concerns right now. Burton: hey, don't question the leader you Russian- Legion: Burton, like I said before I'm not your fucking King, you don't need to be my Joker. Burton:...yes sir. Dave: I don't think they will come back. Legion:...then how about the guy in the bush. (Legion aims his gun at the bush The Man is in) Legion: we won't hurt you, just show yourself. Man 1:... (The Man stands up with his arms in the air) Man 1: ok, ok, no tr- Legion: put your fucking arms now, I'm not the police. The Man: you're not scared? I might shoot you. Legion: why would you shoot me when I hate 3 other men next to me with rifles. Man 1:... (The Man puts his arms down, still holding the gun) Legion: now, let's start with your name. Shaun: my names Shaun, Shaun Red. Burton: your last names a color? Legion: where do you come from? Shaun:...a dead group. Legion:...I see. Shaun: we were all on a boat, seemed safe for months, then one person kills themself in the bathroom and ends up killing 10 more a few of us jumped off, I was the only one that didn't drown. Bob: geez. Legion: sounds like you need a new family. Shaun: huh? Legion: we have a community not to far from here, you should join us. Shaun: you'd accept a stranger? Legion: I know your story and name, you're not a stranger anymore. Dave: listen, we are on tight schedule. Bob: so yes or no? Legion: do not rush this man, he doesn't know us, he- Shaun: ok. Legion: hmm? Shaun: I have no food or water and nowhere else to go, so I have no choice. Legion:...excellent, Burton since you're a bitch, you're in the back so our guest can ride inside the truck. Burton: even if I wasn't a bitch you'd make me ride there. (The Men and Shaun get inside the truck) Legion: I'm sure you'll be a fine asset to the community, we have plenty of both gender, we have cooks and doctor, I'm sure you'll fit in somewhere. Shaun: h-how many people do you have? Legion: 223...well, 224 now. (The screen shows the truck drive away as Legions voice can be heard) Legion: that is, if you meet the right requirements. ... (Screen shows Shaun, Stoff, Bob and Burton in the woods) Bob: no one is here. Burton: c'mon, we gotta find someone, it's tradition, Shaun's been with us for a year now. Stoff: it may be tradition, but people don't pop out of no where. Burton: that campsite was fresh, someone has to be around here. Man 1: don't move. (Screen shows 2 men aiming their guns at the group from behind) Man 2: drop your weapons. Shaun: woah, woah, calm down. Man 2: I'll calm down once your weapons are dropped. Bob: we can talk this out. Man 2: after you put down the fucking guns. Bob: we have a group. Man 1: a group? Man 2: Survivor, wait. Survivor: wait for what? Man 2: they could be lying. Survivor: Hank, you said that last time, not everyone on this earth are killers. Shaun: no, really, a community of almost 300 people. Hank: what's this tradition you were talking about? Burton:...uh. Stoff: to bring someone back after living with us for a year. Survivor: *lowers gun* Hank I believe them. Hank:...I don't like this. (Stoff approaches Hank) Stoff: *reaches hand out* my names Stoff, will you come with us? Hank:...*reaches hand out* (Before the touch hands Stoff takes out his gun and shoots Hank in the head) Survivor: Hank! (Survivor raises his gun but his hand is shot by Bob) (Survivor drops the gun) Survivor: ahg! Please, why?! Burton: go ahead Shaun, complete the tradition, every year, you must kill a person outside the walls. Survivor: please, don't do it. Shaun: *aims his gun at Surivors head*... Bob:... Burton:... Stoff:... Shaun: *pulls away* I can't. Survivor: huh? Burton: stop fucking with us. Shaun: heh, yeah, I know. (Shaun aims at Survivor quickly and shoot him in the head)' (The screen goes black) THE WALKING WIKI MAY 1st Category:Blog posts